The Son of Neptune
by Amber Ember7
Summary: Annabeth is in San Francisco visiting her dad, and while she was out taking a walk in the woods, she 'meets' a boy. If you could call what happened a meeting. Third person. Percy is Roman. Both are 16. Percabeth. Rated KPlus, cause I don't write anything more than kissing and 'crap'. Maybe Hell
1. The Boy With The Purple Shirt

**A/N: Hi y'all! I am still working on the next chapter for 'His Mistake', so don't go thinking I dumped it! This is a little Fic that I started writing in Science! Annabeth and Percy are 16. Let's just say Kronos isn't that big of a threat, yet. Oh, sorry, it is short! When I start stuff on the spot it never comes out long! The next chapters will be longer!I am only in middle school, so my writing isn't fantastic. Feel free to, criticize, praise or any other form of commenting. All you have to say is "Good job" or "I liked it" Or even just those little heart things. Don't feel bad if you say "This is a piece of crap," but I would like you to help me make it so it is not a 'piece of crap'. **

**DISCLAIMER: I just said disclaimer didn't I? Well, here we go!**

As Annabeth paused to rest she saw a glint of something bronze. She quickly snatched her invisibility cap from her back pocket and put it on. Being in San Francisco, you could never be too safe, with Mount. Tam being so close. She inched closer to where she saw the glint, then behind her across the clearing she was in, she heard a rustle of leaves. Annabeth stopped and looked behind herself, her hand now on her dagger. What she saw was a boy with dark brown hair, around her age, now in the middle of the clearing. He was looking around as if trying to find something, probably Annabeth. He had a confused look on his face, most likely because he had seen Annabeth, but then as he was about to sneak up on her, she disappeared. What was strange about him though, was his shirt. A purple shirt with the words 'Camp Jupiter' written on across the chest. He had a sword of Celestial Bronze, so he must be a demigod, but Camp Jupiter? What in Hades was that? As she crept nearer to the boy in purple, to catch what else was different about him, she felt a gust of wind and her hat blew off. She made an attempt to grab the hat while the boy wasn't looking, but the movement had caught his attention, and caused him to look Annabeth's way. His eyes widened, which gave Annabeth the opportunity to see what color they were, Sea Green. The boy kept his sword lowered, he approached Annabeth slowly, and grabbed a- was that a pen cap? out of his front pocket. He placed the cap on the tip of his blade and the sword disappeared- no it turned into a pen. He shoved the pen into his pocket and threw his hands up, in surrender, Annabeth guessed. Then he shoved his hands toward her, though he wasn't even close to her. She heard something in the bushes behind herself. Just as she turned to look around the boy spoke.

"Sorry 'bout this." The last thing she saw was a huge wave of water engulfing her.


	2. Blondie

**A/N: Hey! So I have gotten a couple reviews, and all the people like this story! Thank you all! It makes me so happy, that I can make people happy with my stories! It seriously makes me almost fangirl except I guess writergirl? Well, you know sit in the chair in front of the computer and squeal! It might be weird, but I just like to know that people actually like my writing, when some of my friends tell me its stupid, then I feel like the people who actually say they like it are the people who are just being friendly, and I'm just forcing them to read a story they don't really like! But I know you people won't lie cause you don't know me, and you don't have to feel bad about not liking my story and telling me. I don't mind if you don't like my story, its not I can force you to read it! Sorry, you don't need to know about my feelings! **

PERCY'S THRID PERSON POV

The blonde girl was so beautiful, Percy felt kind of bad for drowning her. Of course he drew the water out of her lungs, so she wouldn't die, but still. He watched her as she breathed in and out peacefully, dreamlessly. That was the nice thing about being knocked out, you don't have those stupid demigods dreams. Percy was drained. He wished he hadn't used the water trick on the girl, but he didn't want to leave a nasty bruise on her beautiful face with the butt of Riptide's sword hilt. That was such a strange sword, it was bronze instead of gold, like the rest of his friends' weapons, plus it had Greek writing on it, that was peculiar as well, him being Roman and speaking Latin, not Greek. Greek demigods didn't even exist. Well, that's what he'd thought until he met this girl. Well, it wasn't really meeting. This girl was strange though, she looked like the people that Lupa had described to him. A Mediterranean Tan, tall. But she said that they weren't existent any more, so who was this girl? She could just be a mortal that somehow got a hold of a Celestial bronze weapon of course, but Percy didn't think so. This sleeping girl seemed to radiate power, the way powerful demigods do. Her aura seemed to radiate intelligence, though she wasn't even awake. From before when he had first seen her in the clearing, he had caught that her eyes were grey. He tried to match the profile to any of his friends at camp. Blonde could be Venus, or maybe Apollo, Jupiter, but grey eyes? The only god/goddess that had grey eyes was Minerva, and she was a maiden goddess, so that couldn't be it. Maybe she was a Hunter**(I didn't know if there were like Hunters of Diana or something, so I just made that part up), **and really was a mortal that worshipped Diana. Still that didn't seem to fit this girl right. Usually Hunters had a silver aura around them. This girl just had an aura of power and intelligence as he noticed before. Percy got up and walked around the part of wood that he had brought the girl to using the water in the stream, next to him. He messed with the water by making it into funny shapes as he waited for the girl to wake up. He planned to talk to her, peacefully, without weapons, that's why he had hidden her knife deep in the mud of the stream. He decided to take a dip in the water to strengthen himself, before the girl woke, in case she tried to run.

REGULAR THIRD PERSON POV

Percy had just got out of the stream and found that the blonde was gone. Or so he thought. He sat down on the log he had been sitting on earlier to scold himself about how stupid he was to not have tied her up. He didn't even get her name. Forget about information about her origin , he wanted her number. He knew that sounded like he was a playboy or something, but that girl was so beautiful. As he got up to head back to Camp, he was pulled down by a tight grip around his neck. He attempted to breathe which only caused the steel grip to tighten.

"Uh, could you please not kill me?" Percy attempted to say and it came out in a choked and strangled gasp.

"First, tell me who you are!" A girl said. He assumed it must be the girl he had knocked out.

"Can't-real-ly-do-that-with-you-cho-king-me" He whispered, his face turning the same shade purple of his shirt. He felt the choke-hold loosen, then the arms fall off him all together. "Thank you." He spluttered, gasping for air.

"Name, now!" Demanded the girl. Gods, she was bossy. "And give me my knife back!"

"Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune," He held out his hand, for a shake. She grabbed it, only to twist it around in a threatening way, as if to break his arm.

"Knife! NOW!" She yelled it with such authority, Percy almost went straight for the stream, but he stopped himself.

"Not until you promise not to kill me!"

"Why would I do that?"

"So you can get your knife back." She stood, thinking for a moment, then seemed to make up her mind. She let go of Percy's arm.

"Fine. I promise not to kill you. Now give me my knife back."

"Nope, you have to swear it on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx I won't kill you during this meeting. There, now you the same."

"I swear on the River Styx I won't kill you. Hold on a sec." He jumped into the stream and popped back up, not even a minute later. She grabbed for the knife he held, but he thrust his hand upward, and since he had a few inches on her, she couldn't reach the knife.

"What now?" She sighed in frustration as she jumped to get her knife.

"Your name?" Percy replied, smiling, as he effortlessly kept the knife away from her.

"I'm not telling you."

"Then you're not getting your knife back."

"Then I won't leave"

"Then I'll just have to call you Blondie." He grinned at her evilly.

"I'll call you Brownie? Gods, no, that sounds like an endearment. Blackie? No, that sounds like a name a child would give to a dog. Hmm... I got it! Seaweed Brain! Ha, I'll call you Seaweed Brain!" He laughed.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you said your dad is Neptune which is the Roman equivalent to Poseidon, and your head must be full of kelp, with the disgracing manner you speak in..." Percy started to ignore the rest, as she rambled on about how 'disgraceful the way he spoke was' and such. Then she threw her head up. "WAIT! You said your dad was _Neptune?" _

"So?"

"Neptune is the Roman version of Poseidon, you said Neptune, not Poseidon."

"Your point is?" Percy sighs, exasperated with the girl who won't get to her point.

"Your Roman?"

"OH MY GODS! YES! And your the one telling me _I'm _ a disgrace, while you just figured out the obvious! What did you think I was?"

"PERHAPS GREEK! LIKE A NORMAL DEMIGOD!" She yelled back at him.

"I AM NORMAL! I'VE NEVER EVER MET A GREEK DEMIGOD BEFORE! THEY'RE NOT ALIVE ANYMORE!" They both quiet down at this.

"I'm Greek. Daughter of Athena. Annabeth Chase." She whispers in a small voice. That last scream really had offended her, disappointed her, because she actually liked him until that point, and scared her, he was so loud and pissed it was hard not to be scared.

Percy realizing what he had done, whispered "Gods, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry." He put the knife on the ground in front of her, and started to walk away.

"Wait, I'm fine, you kind of just scared me. Could you tell me more about the Roman demigods, and I can tell you about the Greeks?" She just didn't want him to leave really, because the fact that he felt bad, made her think he was sweet, just with a small temper. Percy turned back, unsure if he should tell an outsider about his friends, if she didn't already know, but, she was willing to share about her side as well, so it couldn't hurt.

"Yeah, that would be cool" She laughed. "What?"

"That language! 'Yeah, that would be cool'? 'Cool'? Really? Its funny!" She continued to laugh as if someone just told her the most hilarious joke.

"Oh, this is gonna be a long day isn't it?"

"See!" She hunches over in laughter "'Gonna'! Its Funny!" Percy just sighed, and waited for her laughter to die down, so he could tell her about his side of the demigod world.

**What'cha think? I know, I know! It isn't very good, but you know its 10:00 P.M. I am tired of school and everything pretty much everything! I even skipped CHAMBER! That doesn't EVER happen! Grant it, there have only been 3 but, you know! I love my cello, but today I hated everything! That isn't normal!**


	3. Misconceptions

**Looks like you guys got lucky! Here is a short chapter :(. I didn't have a lot of time but here it is!**

"You're not serious!"

"I am very serious!"

"You said that, to an all-powerful titan?"

"Of course!"

"Your unbelievable!" She takes a bite out of her sandwich, and laughs a little more.

"Unbelievably cute?" He says in a joking tone, but is really quite hopeful.

She shakes her head "Unbelievably idiotic." She looks up at him and laughs. Percy, though disappointed, still laughs with Annabeth. In the silence that follows, his stomach growls. His face reddens, but she doesn't notice. She laughs, "You want some?" She shoves the sandwich his way, in an offering way.

"That'd be great. Thanks a lot." He takes the sandwich, and in one bite pretty much devours the rest of what was left. Then, being the boy that he is, says with his mouth still full of sandwich, "Dis is really good! You make it yourself?" It might've revolted some other girls, for he had spit some food while speaking, but somehow Annabeth still found it adorable.

"Yeah. Thanks. It's actually just PB&Jam. I made the Jam from our camp's strawberry fields and- Oh Gods stop smiling, that just looks disgusting!" She busted out into laughter, and once he swallowed, he did as well.

"Okay, your turn to talk about your side!"

"Hmm? Oh, right! Okay, what do you want me to start with? My friends? My quests? What?"

He thought for a second. "How about your family?" She raises her eyebrow. He realized that might've sounded like her mortal family or something. "Um, I mean your half-brothers and -sisters if you know, you have any. Like I said, Minerva doesn't have children, being a maiden and all."

"Oh, right. Okay well, there's Malcolm, he's annoying sometimes..."

_DON'T LOOK AT ME, I'M JUST A HUMBLE LINEBREAK_

He busted out into laughter. "Oh My Gods! He ate the apple, core and all?"

"Yeah! It was hilarious! He burst out into apologies, but we were laughing too hard and loud, that he didn't continue." She was laughing hard as well. She leaned on the dark haired boy's shoulder and rested there for a moment. Realizing what she had done, she quickly took her head off him. "Sorry. I'm just really tired. I haven't slept in awhile. I guess I was sleeping when you knocked me out, but, I never really get that much sleep out of that..."

"Hey, it's okay. I get it. You know this shoulder is always available. For crying, sleeping, anything you need, its right here." He smiled sweetly, his expression showing that he meant it. He didn't know why, but this girl had a certain effect on him. She was sweet, and kind, and beautiful, and smart. He hoped she felt the same. Probably not though. He sighed as he thought about this, and caught Annabeth's attention.

"Are you alright. Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I was just thinking..."

"Oh? What about?"

"Nothing. Its not important." He quickly said.

"It seemed important the way your expression was. Like you were thinking about someone you care about. "

"OK. Maybe I was thinking about someone. But it isn't any of your business. How'd you know anyway from my 'expression'?"

"I see it on the face of my friend when she's thinking about her boyfriend. Its the face that is on when she would rather be with Beckendorf than boring old me." She sighed, wishing this boy liked her as much as she seemed to like him already. Wishing, that after a friend had left, she could always go to a boy that loved her, held her, warmed her to the heart. _Stop this mad thinking! Do you see what this boy has done to you? Love is illogical, and pointless! You barely even know him. Bad Annabeth! _She scolded herself. Being a daughter of Athena, she knew she couldn't let anything illogical get in the way, such as love. But on the other hand, she'd always have someone to be there for her. She would never be alone. But, if he left her, she would feel even lonelier than before... Well, what were the chances of that happening? Just as she decided that she would give love a shot, and let her heart take over(perhaps even let it lead her to kissing the boy), Percy said

"I better go, my friends might be wondering where I'd gone." He checks his watch(not digital of course), "Gods! Reyna is going to kill me! I was supposed to help her at dinner!" Annabeth's heart sank. Reyna. A girl. The way he spoke, probably his girlfriend. Of course he had a girlfriend. He was handsome, and sweet, and funny. Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? Her shoulders immediately sagged.

"Oh, right. Well, I should probably get to my dad's house to. I also should probably IM Luke that I got here safely as well. He'll be worried..." Percy almost had a panic attack. Luke? The way she talked about him was a way that she may speak of a boyfriend. Boyfriend? Of course she had a boyfriend! She was beautiful, and kind, and funny. Why wouldn't she? He knew he had gotten his hopes up for only disappointed. Besides, why would a girl like that want to even be friends with a boy like him.

"Well, bye." They both said, deflated. They each went opposite ways, trudging along, to their homes, both thinking they had no chance with the person they had just met that day, but equally fallen in love with.

** Watcha Think? Sorry guys, my tenses keep switching, I know it must be annoying! But I don't know how to make it sound right in only present tense, or past tense so I kind of switch it up. SOORRRRYY! So very soggy this is a sucky chapter. I WAS VERY TIRED! Yes I meant soggy. Its an inside joke that only I really get! HAHAHA not very funny I know! Remember to review, follow and or fav!**

**Amber Ember7**


	4. Can't Get You Out Of My Head

HEY-O!** Soooooo! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I started doing Choir, and I'm in Chamber, and I have a lot of homework, and I have a lot of friends, which means a lot of birthday parties. I also stay after school a lot, to help out. Plus, I'm in B.O.B.( Battle of the Books), so I have to read A TON! I'm right now in the middle of Eight Cousins(or The Aunthill), Counting by 7s, and am starting Boy in the Striped Pajamas. I also am joy reading, The Throne of Fire, and the whole HoO series to 'refresh' my mind. I'm going to one of the awesome BoO tours that Uncle Rick is on, and am getting a signed book. Speaking of, heard of Magnus Chase yet? HAHAHA! I need to know more. I also have like 5 other stories I have to update as well as this one! 2 of them being Divergent and 1 of them being PJO, another one being TKC, and the last one being solely my own writing that I have on Misc Books, that has gotten no one reading it, sadly, so I haven't really updated that one. I also PM a lot of people, cause, I'm just that awesome! The point being I can't update a lot. I guess I should get to the disclaimer then... Reyna...**

**Reyna: Why me?**

**Cuz**

**Reyna: I did nothing.**

**Just do it.**

**Reyna: Fine. Amber Ember7 does not own PJO, HoO, or anything else that is awesome.**

**Hey! Not what I told you to say!**

**Reyna: HAHAHAHAHA! *Leaves***

**You get back here! She's gone... *Sighs* Well, then, here is the next chapter! Happy Birthday! I just say that so yeah...**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Third Person POV<strong>

Percy trudged his way through the wood, and out into the traffic, until he found himself in front of the Caldecott Tunnel's 'maintenance room' door. The 2 guards, Mikey Hertum and Clinton Calvin, nodded at Percy, and he opened the door. Clinton grabbed his arm before he could head in.

"What's wrong Praetor?" Percy sighed and shook off Clinton's arm.

"I told you to just call me Percy. Why can't you?" He was really tired of people calling him Praetor. He was the same old Percy as he was when he was just the lowly newbie in the Fifth Cohort, he just didn't know why nobody could see that. Well, his friends, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Bobby, Reyna, and others saw that, but everyone who treated him like a nobody, or someone who didn't matter before, treated him like a king. Most people would love that, but it killed Percy. He hated having so many people just spontaneously love him only because he was Praetor. It started before that even. It started when he had helped save Camp Jupiter from an over-powering attack of _dracenae, _because he had drowned more than half quite easily. Before no one had accepted him except for a few of the other misfits, because of his parentage, but now, everyone loves him. It bothers him. He wants to earn the friends and not just be given them. That wasn't how it went for him though. He shook his head.

"Percy then. What's wrong?" Percy sighed. Lost in thought again, stupid ADHD.

"Nothing is wrong Clint. Leave me be. I'm heading back to Camp now." He headed back into the tunnel before Clint could ask him anything else. He thought he heard Clint mutter something about a twist in Percy's toga. _She already has a boyfriend, get over it. There are plenty of girls that fawn over you, just go out with one of them. Reyna would be good, she likes you, you work together, most praetors become partners relationship wise, she's nice. She'll work. No Percy, no, you can't just date someone to get over someone. Date the person you like, or not at all. But- Nope. Find someone you want to go out with, not someone who'll "work". Fine._ His thoughts were interrupted by the bright light of Camp Jupiter. While he was arguing with himself, he had been walking to the end of the tunnel, and now just had to go through the Little Tiber. He simply walked through without trouble against the strong current, and walked out of the river on the other side. The on-duty guards nodded at him, as he continued walking through to the Praetoria. He pushed open the doors, and he saw Reyna sitting in her chair, petting Aurum. Argentum bounded up to Percy. "Hey Argentum! How you doing?" Percy scratched the metallic dogs ears. The dog always perked him up. "Hey Reyna!"

"Jackson." She grabbed a handful of Jelly Belly's from the bowl on the table in between the 2 praetor chairs. Strange. Usually she launched into conversation...

"So, Reyna, I was wondering," She leaned forward. He was going to ask her. "If you would want to you know, go out?"

She laughed. "Ha. Its a little late, Percy." He backed up, confused.

"Huh?"

"Jason asked me out today, as well. He has seemed more interested in me more than you ever had, so I said 'yes'." His shoulders dropped.

"Fantastic" He mumbled under his breath.

"Well, we should head off to the Mess Hall." she grabbed another handful of Jellybeans, and got up. He followed her out silently grumbling to himself. "Remember the speech?"

"Erm, um-"

"Didn't think so. Its alright, its pretty easy I'll let you talk at the times that'll be pretty obvious what to say."

"I'm sorry! I totally forgot to-"

"Seriously, Perce, its fine." Well, her mood seems to be getting increasingly better. She went from calling him Jackson, Percy, then to her normal nickname for him, Perce. That's a good sign. He followed Reyna into the Mess Principia. It was loud with chatter. Reyna nodded to Percy, he usually could get the campers to quiet down faster than Reyna could. He cleared his throat.

"CAMPERS! QUIET DOWN!" It immediately became so quiet the only thing heard was the distant neighing of unicorns.

"Thanks Perce, that was loud enough."

"No Prob." He smiled.

"Romans!" Reyna started her speech. "My fellow praetor and I have some important news to share with you all." Everyone looked at her wide-eyed, ready for the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Third Person POV<strong>

"Annabeth! Tell me! I know there's something wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong, Dad! Seriously, I'm fine."

"Honey..."

She sighed. _Last resort time..._ "You know Dad, I'm just feeling really emotional right now okay? And I've got cramps and I-"

"You know what honey? I'm just going to leave you by yourself, you um, rest up, or whatever." He looked horrified, then he ran down the stairs. She heard him yell, "BOYS! DO NOT bother your sister." She laughed to herself. Always works. She flopped onto her bed, then remembered that she should probably IM Luke that she had made it to San Francisco alright. She grabbed the crystal she kept in her pocket, the flashlight on her bedside table, and her water mister that she had convinced her dad to let her keep in her room. She scrounged around her drawers looking for a golden drachma.

"Crud, where was that one..." She pulled out her top drawer and dumped out its contents. "Ha! Found it!" She snatched at the last drachma she had at home. Annabeth crawled over to the mister turned it on, flicked off the light, placed the crystal in front of the flashlight and turned it on. "Oh, Goddess accept my offering." she mumbled under her breath and threw the drachma into the rainbow water. "Luke at Camp Half-Blood" The water shimmered and Annabeth saw Luke.

"Annabeth! Hey! You made it! Kind of late, did you get caught in demigod traffic or something?"

"What does that even mean? And no, I um, got sidetracked. I forgot to IM you as soon as possible, which I don't need to!"

"Sorry, I just am used to you telling me as soon as you get there."

"Well, I met someone so I was talking to him for a while-"

"Him? Its a guy?"

"Well, yeah. Why do you care?"

"Because."

"That is sooo not an acceptable answer."

"Why not?"

"Because it has no reason behind it whatsoever! That's why!"

"Why do you have to be so darn smart, Annabeth?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Because I was just wondering that's why!"

"That's all you had to say!"

"Hey-" There was a noise coming from his side and some yelling. "Oh, there's a newbie, and Clarrise is taking him to the toilets. Gotta go, I wanna see this!" He waved through the mist and their connection was cut.

"Annabeth?" Her dad yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner's ready, if you know-you want to eat, or-"

"I'll be down in a minute!"

"Oh, okay." She turned off the mister, threw the door open and ran down the stairs.

"Annabeth honey, your father said that you were feeling emotional, if you need help-"

"I'm really okay." Annabeth gave Mrs. Chase a look, and she understood immediately, maybe even a little too well. After dinner Mrs. Chase pulled Annabeth to the side and asked her:

"Who was it?"

"Huh?"

"Who is the boy?"

"How'd you know?"

"Honey, I'm a woman, I know that look plenty well."

"Its this Roman demigod I met in the wood, today. His name is Percy Jackson. He- I think he has a girlfriend-"

"Hold up. He has a girlfriend?"

"Well, I think. The tone he spoke in sounded like she was his girlfriend."

"Wait, you said Roman?"

"Hm, oh yeah, there is this whole other Roman camp in Berkeley. That's not important though."

"How did you not know?"

"The Mist maybe?"

"Okay, well whatever, the girl's name?"

"Reyna I think."

"How can I help. You must be heartbroken."

"Really its fine. I'll probably forget him over a night of sleep."

"Okay, let's hope." Mrs. Chase gave Annabeth a skeptical look, then headed off to the living room to watch television with the rest of the family. Annabeth bounded up the stairs, back to her room to grab her laptop that she had received from Daedalus, and came back down the stairs.

"Do you always have to bring that laptop down here while we're watching T.V.?" Bobby complained.

"I don't watch Once Upon A Time, thank you very much, and none of you watch my shows." He stuck out his tongue at her, and she did the same. He went back to watching the T.V. and she looked back at her laptop, to work on some ideas of hers. No matter what she worked on her mind always brought her back to think about Percy. She couldn't take her mind off of him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. _No, stop it mind. stop thinking about him, he has a girlfriend. You think he does, you don't know! No, I don't need a distraction, he is not important. Yes, he is! No! Yes! No! Percy! No! Percy! No! Perc-_ Her mental argument was interrupted by tapping on the window, upstairs.

"Honey, will you go check what that is since you aren't watching the show?"

"Alright." She sighed. Annabeth lifted her laptop off of her lap, and put it on the table. She jogged up the stairs, and looked in each room, when she came to hers last, the tapping became louder. She walked nearer to the window, and only being able to see the outline of what was outside, opened the window, while reaching for her dagger. When the tinted glass no longer separated her from the tapper, she was face to face with a- Pegasus? She was face-to-snout with a pure black Pegasus. What in Hades? It waved its head around, and she eventually got that the Pegasus wanted her to climb onto its back. She looked back into her room, called out she was going to investigate a little further outside, and climbed on. The Pegasus immediately flew off towards Berkeley Hills.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, sucky chapter, I know I know. I have to be awake when writing them, but hey! I thought I should probably update... Anywho, you guys should listen to the song Bloom by the Paper Kites, amazing song... that wasn't relatable at all, whatever. Well, Have a goodnight, goodday, or whatever!<strong>

~Amber Ember7


	5. Important Auhtor's Note, Please Read

**Hey Guys! Okay, so sorry to disappoint ya'll, but this is actually just an IMPORTANT author's note, alright!**

**Okay, so. I need for you guys to tell me which story I should work on first. I have a poll on my profile, and I really need you guys to go and check it out. What I will do is whichever gets the most votes will be updated this weekend, the next highest one in votes will be done the next week, and so on. Then, I will use that pattern from then on, alright? I will not always update on the same day, but it will be in the assigned week. Once the poll is finished I will announce the schedule. So please, please, please, check that out ASAP! My deadline will be for by the end of the month, I will be sporadically working on my stories until then. Alright, so that'll be it.**

**P.S. If you are a guest, you can just review and tell me which story I should update! I also will take PMs. **

**~Amber Ember7**


	6. FLASHYBACK TIME!

**HEEEEEEY! Excited much? Anyone? Anyone? No one happy that I am finally updating? Fine then! Just kidding! Okay, so as you may have guessed this is the story that got the most votes. Whoo! For you people. HEARE(Pronounced HE-AH) is the schedule!**

**The Son of Neptune, First Week in Rotation**

**His Mistake, Second Week in Rotation**

**Envy, Third Week in Rotation(GO PJO FICS! THE FIRST THREE WERE MY THREE PJO FICS WHOOPDIDODADAY)**

**SHIZ NUGGETS! WE HAVE A FREAKING TIE! FOR 3 FICS! WHAT DA SHIZ? Okay, so, anyone who reads Golden Thread, Golden Hair, Forbidden, and When I Met Her, HELP ME! Tell me which one you want to be first! **

**For sure the 7th in Rotation is What Could've Happened. Those ficharacters are really feeling the love bro! Kidding.**

**JUST WATCHED MEET THE ROBINSONS. YES! Love that movie. Especially the last song. Little Wonder by Rob Thomas. The last scene is wonderful. I also love it when he meets, well, the Robinsons!**

**ERCK! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SAID I WOULD! I HAD A LOT OF CRAP GOING ON, I STILL HAVE NOT HANDLED IT. HERE IS YOUR CHAPPIE!**

**DISCLAIMER FIRST: boom DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong> Percy Third Person POV<strong>

He wondered what Blackjack was doing.

After he and Reyna had dismissed the legion after their announcement, Percy had wandered around camp in the dark. He kicked the loose rocks in the pavement, and without realizing it had wandered up to his dad's erm, temple. If you could call it that. It was just a little tin shed with a trident nailed above the door. Oh, you can't forget the moldy fruit! Of course Percy always left some of his daily dinner on the little altar, and took down the torch from the wall and burned it. He didn't know why, he just thought perhaps the offerings would smell good once they reached Olympus.

He had tried to convince the legion to redo the "temple" but they all shook their heads nervously. Even though the temple was kind of a downer, it was the only place he really felt at home in at the camp. He always felt warmed to the bone when he entered, like he had real family.

Percy stared at the bowl of moldy fruit. People had asked him why he burned everything else, but not the fruit. He never answered, but it was because he didn't think the gods would appreciate a moldy bowl of fruit. As he stared at the bowl, he thought about the day he came to camp. Without realizing it, he had drifted into a flashback.

_He was 5. 5. He'd already been through 7 foster homes. No- houses. They could not be considered a home. He always ran away, only to be found again by Social Services. This was the 9th time he'd been on the run. He knew in about 3 days he would be found and adopted again. The people had always asked him "Why do you run away? Aren't they nice?" Of course they were nice, at first anyway. They realized he brought bad luck of some sort. Everywhere he went, the house would end up destroyed. They all blamed it on him, but he screamed at them it was the monsters. It _was_ the monsters. They thought he was making up stories._

_Every time he ran away, he always wondered who his parents were. Why would they give him up? Did they know he was trouble? It had caused him so much pain. He was only 5, and he already had the eyes of an old wise man who saw too much and witnessed too much pain, and went through it himself. _

_He was in California now. He had gone from New York to California in that time span of the five years. Of course he only started running at 4. Usually traveling by rivers. It was always faster. _

_He was in a park when he came across the ruins of an old brick and wood house. It was foggy, so he thought he was seeing things in the fog when he saw several figures the shape of wolves but the size of a small car. As the figures came closer he realized they were actually wolves. They regarded him, and the largest one, the one who seemed to be in charge, spoke, but in his head, or that's how it seemed. _

Young hero. _She had said. _You are much smaller than most when they start, but I see it is your time.

What do you mean? _he thought. He figured if she could speak in his mind, she could probably understand his if it was directed towards her. _

I mean, we will train you for battle until deemed worthy to head on your way to camp. If you are not deemed worthy, we will devour you. No room for the weak.

How lovely.

Indeed. I do hope you pass though. You are too thin. Not enough meat to be tasty.

Thanks, I'm glad you're concerned of my taste.

Stop with the sarcasm young one. It's annoying. Sour meat does not taste good. Use sarcasm on enemies. They usually are stupid enough to believe you.

Alright then. _And with that, the training began. __  
><em>

_ Several Days Later..._

Young hero, _Lupa started, _you have trained well over the last couple days. You trained faster than most, which is remarkable considering your age. _Percy nodded, but did not interrupt. _It is time you left on your journey to the legion. I hope you fare well young one. Farewell. _Lupa turned, and disappeared into the fog. _

_It turned out, he found the camp quickly. Just asked a couple Naiads, and they told him the general direction. Some even took him for a lift in their rivers if their streams went the way he needed to go. A day or 2 went by, and he found himself in front of the Caldecott Tunnel, right where the "maintenance closet" door was, there was two figures in armor arguing about something. Percy sensed this was where he should go. His senses were tingling like crazy as he stepped forward towards the two guards. They both stopped talking and looked at Percy once he got close enough so that they could see him. _

_"What'd you want kid? Scridattle." The scrawnier one said._

_"Um. I- there is Camp Jupiter that I am looking for? A big wolf, Lupa sent me. Does that normally happen?" _

_Both guards eyes widened. "You can't be. You're too young." The scrawny one said. _

_Then the bigger one, who had more muscle, and looked like he could snap the scrawny one's neck spoke. "Well he's younger than most, but Billy, remember Hugh ? He was about this kid's age when he came to camp. And Jason. He is still ,like, 4."_

_"Yeah Devin, but Hugh died when he was 10, with twice the muscle of this kid. Doubt this kid could make it, just here, if Hugh couldn't make it another five years with training. And Jason was escorted here by Juno."_

_"Dude, that has nothing to do with it. Besides, Hugh was arrogant, and proud, too proud. Got caught up in his victories too easily, that's what got him killed. Anyway, I think this kid has a couple tricks up his sleeve, enough to not need to be brawny."_

_"Whatever. If you like this kid so much, you can take him into camp. He smells of the sea. Uck, the legion's not going to like that."_

_"Fine then. " The big guy, apparently named Devin, asked for Percy to follow him as he opened the door to the "closet". _

_The tunnel started out as cement and pipes, like a maintenance tunnel would, but as you got deeper, deeper than a maintenance tunnel would go, the walls and floor, and ceiling all turned to mosaics. Sconces held the torches that lit the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel Percy saw light. As they got closer, he heard the roaring of a river. _

_"You have a river?"_

_"Yeah, the Little Tiber. How did you know? You can't see it yet."_

_"I can hear it. The rushing of the water."_

_"Its not really that loud. But I guess if you heard it you heard it..." Devin shrugged. "Oh, yeah. What's your name? I guess we forgot to ask."_

_"Percy."_

_"Percy...?"_

_"Jackson. Percy Jackson. Your name?"_

_"I can assume you already know my first name, Devin. My last name, that would be Bellum. My father is Mars. You know who your parent is yet?"_

_Percy shook his head 'no'. _

_"Sucks. Well, not all of us are jerks by the way. The other guy back there, his name is Billy Culus. Can you guess what his last name means? It fits him pretty well." Percy concentrated. When the translation came he laughed, he may have been five, but he understood quite a vocabulary. Devin laughed with him. _

_They walked out into the sunshine. Somehow everybody who was near sensed that there was a new person, or something because they all looked. They frowned. What were they expecting? Some very attractive person with fantastic abs around the age of 18 slicing monsters heads off as he casually walked into the camp? Apparently so. _

_"Alright everybody this is Percy Jackson. Same rules as with everyone else, treat him well till you can decide you don't like him from his personality, 'right? Now, back to what'ch you're doing." With that, everyone went back to their activities, only the occasional glance coming from some of the older campers. Devin looked at Percy. "We'll have to take you to the praetor, and most likely the augur as well. Come on." _

_That night at dinner the praetor had introduced Percy to the whole legion. _

_"Will anyone vouch for Percy?" He had said._

_Devin raised his hand. "I will. He can join me in the First Cohort."_

_"WHAT? NO. THAT IS NOT-"_

_"Billy," The praetor said. " Devin has already vouched. Percy is apart of the First."_

_"But-"_

_"Deal with it." And with that, they headed to the armory to get ready to start the War Games. _

_"Here Percy! Catch!" Devin threw Percy a sword. Now normally, throwing a five year old a sword is a horrible idea, probably going to get someone killed. But in this case, Percy was a considerably tall child for his age, and his arms were abnormally long for his size, as well as the fact that Percy had fantastic hand-eye-and everything-else-pretty-much-coordination so he had no problem what-so-ever trying to catch the sword. The sword was just a little long, considering his size, and his inexperience with swords, he had usually used whatever he could find closest when a monster attacked, though none usually did, so is to say, he usually used everyday items, once he even used plastic salad tongs. Now that was an interesting battle..._

_Anyway, Percy frowned at the blade. _

_"Is something wrong with the sword?" Devin asked, when he saw Percy's expression. _

_Percy shook his head._

_"Then- well, what's bothering you?" _

_"I have not used a sword, ever really. So this feels weird." Devin raised an eyebrow._

_"What do you usually use?"_

_"Sometimes kitchen knifes, plastic salad things, like the things that pick up the salad-"_

_"How do you kill a monster with that?"_

_Percy shrugged. _

_"Sorry, continue."_

_"Um, screwdrivers, pretty much anything."_

_"Interesting."_

_"You get used to it."_

_"'Guess. Alright well let's go." They jogged off towards the Fields of Mars. _

_Once everyone heard the plan, Percy had been told to keep watch on the doors. Easy. When Percy started to get bored watching the doors, he heard arguing at the top of the walls, where the defense guards were, most with scorpion ballistae and spears and archery. Percy looked up to see Billy Culus fighting with Devin verbally. _

_"You just had to vouch for the new kid? Just to make me mad, huh? Well, you succeeded. I hope you like the outcome." Billy charged for Devin with his spear, the blunt tip though. _

_"No. Billy, No. Please-" He hadn't gotten to say anymore. He was pushed off the wall, onto the floor below. On his back. Now if you had a rope, that fall wouldn't be fatal. But if you were to fall off the wall as Devin had, well let's hope you were heroic, otherwise you're going anywhere but Elysium. But Billy wasn't going to get away with that. The other guards on the wall and down below had seen, as well as some of the other cohorts trying to penetrate the walls. The praetor had also seen, as he hovered over the game on his Pegasus. _

_"Billy! What in Pluto were you thinking? Apollo, Healers, check on Devin, Make sure he's okay. Meanwhile, I'll be having a chat with Billy." He grabbed Billy's arm and took off on his Pegasus towards the Via Praetoria. The Apollo kids in First and Second already knew there was no possible way Devin could've survived the fall. They called off the others and told them there was no healing him. He was already dead. _

_Percy was infuriated. His only friend had died. And it was no accident. Percy was red with anger, and seeing a furious five year old with a sword is not a calming sight. Most of the campers backed away from Percy. _

_"Campers!" They all jumped, not realizing the Praetor had returned so soon. Without Billy... "What is the status of Devin's health?"_

_"Dead." An Apollo spoke up._

_"I figured as much. Well, because Percy's voucher is now deceased, someone else must vouch for him. Anyone?"_

_"I will!" A tiny high pitched voice called out. It was Jason Grace. The youngest camper. Even younger than Percy. He had already served about a year, so he was no longer on probation. It worked. _

_"Alright then. Percy welcome to the Fifth Cohort." Many groans came from the campers in the Fifth. Snickers came from the others. _

_"Another Loser for the Fifth!" One of the kids from Second called. Great. Percy thought. Just another loser for the Fifth. _

_He considered blowing a raspberry, but decided that wouldn't help. He made his way to the area where the small little 4 year old was. Jason had a little smile on his face. _

_Well, it can't be that bad. Percy thought. At least I'll have a friend._

Percy shook out of his past. Or was shaken out of it rather. Jason had come to check on Percy, knowing he would be at his father's shed.

"Dude. What were you doing? Flashing back to Devin's death again?" Percy nodded. "You've got to stop doing that! You're just beating yourself up for that. It wasn't even your fault. It was ELEVEN YEARS AGO. Let it go."

"I know man, but I was thinking more of my actual first day, not just that. So it's better." Percy said.

"Alright. Whatever. Oh, hey Reyna told me about you know, what happened today, like right before dinner. Sorry. It's just I asked a couple days ago if you were interested in her, and you said she was okay, but not your type or whatever, so I thought-"

"Jason. It's fine. It was stupid of me to even ask her. I was just feeling- you know I don't even know. Maybe I was- yeah, I was- I was disappointed. So I had this stupid idea that I should ask her out to make me feel better. It's a good thing that you asked her out before me, because I probably just would've used her, which," he took a deep breath, and grabbed a moldy apple and started tossing it up and catching it before continuing, "Which I would've felt bad for. But then, I wouldn't have wanted to break up wi-"

"Okay my turn to interrupt." Jason caught Percy's moldy apple from the air, and started playing with the wind to make it do a little dance, midair. "1. What were/are you so disappointed about that you would ask Reyna out?  
>And 2. What the Hell, man? Just what the Hell? What has gotten you so upset." The apple dropped and smashed on the ground making a weird <em>squash <em> noise as it hit the ground and ,well, squashed. "I got it! It's a girl! You actually like a girl!" Jason got up and started dancing. Percy grabbed a moldy orange and threw it at Jason with a satisfying _squelch _and a very unmanly "EEEW!". Percy laughed.

"You are acting just like my m- Just like your sister would. Oh, don't you dare tell Thalia about this, otherwise I will be stuck in Dancing Grace Land."

"Ha! Thanks for reminding me. I'll have to wait till she contacts me, but she's going to know! Thanks by the way, now I'm going to smell like rotten oranges all night, I cannot sleep smelling like this."

"Sucks to be you."

"And you!" Before Percy could react Jason picked up another orange and threw it at Percy, and soon enough the two guys were in an all out moldy fruit war.

A couple minutes later Reyna walked in, to see what the ruckus was about, she found out. With an apple to the face. Both boys stopped, and looked at each other like, _Oh CRAP!_

She made a face that pretty much said _What did I expect? _grabbed the rest of the smashed up apple and threw the remains at the immature demigods. They all started laughing.

"Okay, guys its curfew, you're gonna have to go to bed. Sorry- Actually, first take a bath. You both reek." And she walked off.

"Okay then. So, back to the previous discussion. Who is the girl!?" Jason was on the verge of squealing.

"You are acting like a Venus girl when she gets her first makeup kit."

"Shut up."

Percy stuck out his tongue.

"Seriously though, who?"

"Someone I met in the woods."

"That doesn't sound crazy." Jason said sarcastically.

"Well, that's all the info you're getting."

Jason sighed. "Fine. I will get it out of you, or Thalia will..."

They went to the bath houses and got cleaned up like Reyna asked, then went to their beds, after yelling to each other a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I REALLY HAD A TON OF STUFF, AND IT WAS JUST CRAZY. So It would've been a MUCH longer chapter, buuut it was already such a long wait for you guys I'm like, whateva. SO yes OC. It was his past for this story, and Jason is a little OC. SORRY! I was just really done with this chapter like a week ago, so yeah...<strong>

**ANYWAY. I am TICKED OFF! Okay so, can I tell you guys why? I'm telling you! So. Today we did the class spelling bee, right? so I was in the last 5(There needs to be three only), and my word was lozenge. LOZENGE? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? Anywho, I got it wrong, and had to sit down. I knew every word after that, and the teacher was like "Aqueduct. Oh wait, there's too many ways to spell that, here, do Lozenge." TOO MANY WAYS TO SPELL AQUEDUCT? So of course I got out. Guess what the next girl got? The girl who freaking won the bee, and gets to go on to the school spelling bee? She got CHURRO. CHURRO! I GET LOZENGE AND RIGHT AFTER THAT SHE GETS CHURRO!? WHAT THE HECK! BUT I KNEW EVERY WORD OTHER THAN THAT ONE! EGABI:GE:GEAB:**

**~Amber Ember7**


End file.
